Miss Hygienist
by Choi Ahra
Summary: Mata yang berbinar, jantung yang berdegup kencang, melayang ke awang-awang. Pernahkah kalian rasakan hal itu? OOC, Gaje, Lemon, NO FLAME! Mind to RnR? Chapter4 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, AU, lemon, gaje, Read n Review, plis. Don't like don't read. No flame!

**Miss Hygienist**

**By**

**Chima Kawaii Hatake**

Happy Reading ^^

'BRUUUUK'

"Aaaaw... Sakit!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura Haruno. Ia terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda berambut emo di depan kelas. Sakura bergidik jijik melihat pemuda di hadapannya. Di matanya, pemuda itu terlihat tidak baik, baju seragamnya dekil dan tidak rapi, sepatunya kotor, rambutnya kusam. Pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Terkenal sebagai siswa yang cuek akan penampilannya dan jarang mandi. Maklum saja, karena Sasuke adalah salah satu anggota Pecinta Alam (PA) di Konoha High School, yang konon saking cintanya dengan alam, jadi tidak ingin menghambur-hamburkan air bersih untuk mandi, mencuci baju, dan lain-lain. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke masih terlihat tampan.

Sasuke sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sakura, seorang gadis yang sangat menjaga kebersihan, juga benci dengan sesuatu yang kotor.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menawarkan bantuan kepada gadis di hadapannya. Tetapi Sakura mengabaikan tawaran itu. Gadis itu memilih bangkit tanpa bantuan Sasuke, lalu berjalan ke dalam kelas. Jangankan untuk bersentuhan, menatapnya saja Sakura sudah malas. Sudah tiga tahun mereka satu kelas. Mulai dari kelas X hingga sekarang kelas XII, Sakura tidak pernah mau berlama-lama berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Sakura duduk di bangku kelas, wajahnya murung seperti sedang terkena masalah besar. Seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino yang sekaligus teman sebangkunya memperhatikan.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Aku takut sakit!" jawab Sakura panik. Tangannya memegangi wajahnya sendiri dengan dramatis. Ino masih tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Sakura dan bertanya lagi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tadi aku betabrakan dengan Sasuke! Iiiihhh..." Sakura merinding, sedangkan Ino tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Hahahaha... masa tabrakan saja bisa sakit? Ada-ada saja kau ini..."

"Ino, kau tahu 'kan? Dia itu jorok, mungkin saja kuman yang ada di tubuhnya menempel di bajuku. TIDAK!" Sakura semakin panik. Ino menggelengkan kepala melihat kekhawatiran Sakura yang berlebihan.

"Jangan bicara begitu! Bisa-bisa kau akan jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Kalau diperhatikan, dia tampan juga ya, hehe..." kata Ino genit. Secara bersamaan, dua gadis itu melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berada di depan kelas.

'Mmm... benar juga kata Ino. Sasuke memang tampan. Tapi, sayangnya dia jorok!' pikir Sakura dalam hati. Sakura tidak mau dianggap plin plan oleh Ino. Lain di bibir lain di hati.

"Ewwww..." gumam Sakura ala Cinta Laura. "Seperti itu dibilang tampan?" kata Sakura kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Memang dia tampan," gumam Ino.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" jawab Sakura menyerah.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Konoha High School mengadakan acara Pentas Seni. Semua siswa menghadiri acara tersebut. Sakura tampil cantik malam ini, dengan gaun berwarna putih di atas lutut, sepatu high heels, serta syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Rambut pendeknya pun ditata oleh hair stylist terbaik. Semua siswa perempuan iri melihat penampilan Sakura. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Pemuda yang cuek akan penampilan ini juga tampil beda. Terlihat sangat keren dan gagah. Semua mata tertuju padanya karena merasa pangling.

Sakura pun merasa terpesona pada Sasuke. Matanya tak berkedip melihat Sasuke. Sakura ingin sekali mengajaknya berdansa, tapi gengsi yang besar membuat Sakura mengurungkan keinginannya. 'Cih... kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin mendekatinya? Tidak, tidak boleh! Sadarlah, Sakura!' batinnya dalam hati.

Sasuke yang tidak menyukai keramaian memilih untuk pergi ke tempat sepi, yaitu di atas gedung sekolah. Sakura mendekati Sasuke diam-diam karena penasaran. Saat berjalan, Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti. Sesampainya di atas gedung sekolah, Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tembok. Tempat itu cukup gelap. Saat orang yang mengikutinya sudah dekat, Sasuke melakukan serangannya, memegang lengan orang itu lalu dipelintir ke belakang.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Aaargh... sakit! Lepaskan tanganku!" rintih Sakura. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskannya ketika tahu bahwa orang yang mengikutinya adalah seorang wanita. Sasuke lalu mengamati wajah gadis itu.

"Miss Hygienist! Eh, maksudnya Sakura," ucap Sasuke refleks.

"Apa? Kau menyebutku Miss Hygienist? Namaku Sakura Haruno! Dasar rambut pantat ayam!" gumamnya kesal. Sakura menangis kesakitan sambil mengusap lengannya gara-gara serangan Sasuke. Pemuda yang cuek ini tidak tega melihat keadaan Sakura, ia berinisiatif menebus kesalahannya. Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke tempat yang lebih terang. Di sana, Sasuke memijat lembut lengan sakura. Air mata Sakura berhenti mengalir. Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat.

'Mengapa aku deg-degan begini? Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Dilihat dari dekat dia sangat tampan!' batin Sakura. Mata emeraldnya menatap wajah Sasuke secara keseluruhan. Sasuke telah selesai memijat lengan Sakura. Lalu, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke memilih duduk di samping Sakura. Mereka duduk berdampingan dan melihat indahnya langit yang bertaburan bintang. Suasana yang hening membuat mereka merasa canggung. Sasuke memulai percakapan.

"Sakura, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku penasaran. Orang-orang sedang asyik berpesta, kau malah pergi. Ke tempat ini pula. Memangnya mau ngapain di sini?"

"Aku suka tempat ini dan aku lebih senang menyendiri daripada keramaian. Jika ada acara PA di sekolah, aku sering menginap di sini. Emm… aku merasa aneh, bukankah selama ini kau membenciku? Kenapa tiba-tiba penasaran padaku?"

"Jangan Sok tahu ya! Siapa bilang aku membencimu? Aku menyukaimu." Sakura keceplosan bicara. Kemudian ia langsung menutup bibirnya dengan syal. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. Lima detik kemudian, ia tertawa geli melihat tingkah polos Sakura. Pemuda yang sering dijuluki si rambut pantat ayam ini merangkul sang gadis, dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Benarkah kau menyukaiku? Jika benar, berikan aku senyuman manismu. Tapi jika aku salah, kau boleh menamparku."

Wajah Sakura datar dan menatap Sasuke tajam. Sakura akan mendaratkan tangannya di wajah Sasuke. Tapi, bukanlah tamparan yang mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Tangan lembut Sakura membelai wajah Sasuke dengan lembut kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat manis. Jantung Sakura semakin berdetak tidak karuan saat Sasuke menciumi telinga, pipi, hingga ke bibir. Sakura blushing. Ia membalas ciuman Sasuke. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan. Sakura lupa, bahwa dirinya pernah jijik kepeda Sasuke. Sakura menikmati ciumannya bersama Sasuke, memejamkan mata, menikmati indahnya 'sentuhan' Sasuke yang memabukkan. Mereka saling memberi kehangatan. Darah 'pun dirasakan mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tempat itu menjadi saksi bisu 'percintaan' antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Terdengarlah alunan indah dari bibir keduanya.

A/N: huhuhu… Gimana ficnya? Semoga readers suka ya *dilempar telor busuk*

Fic ini mungkin banyak kata, review plisss…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Lemon, AU, Don't Like Don't Read, No Flame!

Miss Hygienis

By

Chima Kawaii Hatake

Chap 2 update…

Happy Reading ^^

Fajar telah menampakkan cahayanya. Dua insan yang telah memadu kasih, masih berada di tempat yang bisa dibilang tidak elit. Di atas gedung sekolah. Kebetulan ini hari minggu. Tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar, tidak ada siswa atau pun guru, tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka dan bertanya, "Sedang apa mereka? Mengapa masih memakai pakaian pesta?"

Sakura membuka matanya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Tangan kekar Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil sang gadis yang bagian atas hanya tertutup jas. Sedangkan, gaun yang dipakai untuk menutupi bagian bawah. Sasuke juga tidak kalah berantakan, semua kancing kemejanya terbuka. Banyak tanda merah dilehernya. Retsleting celananya juga terbuka. Sakura terdiam sejenak, memandangi lagi wajah tampan Sasuke. Wajah yang takkan pernah bosan dilihatnya. Sakura mengusap dan menciumi tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Betapa Sakura cinta pada Sasuke. Apa pun yang Sasuke pinta, akan Sakura berikan. Sebagai wujud kasih sayangnya, Sakura mengusap dan menciumi tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Belaian Sakura membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sakura…" tutur lembut Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. Selama beberapa detik, mereka saling bertatapan. Kemudian Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan menindih tubuh indahnya. Jas yang menutupi tubuh Sakura dilemar entah kemana. Lidah yang saling bermain, satu sama lain. Saling meresapi manisnya saliva. Jemari Sakura meraba-raba punggung Sasuke. Leher putih bersih Sakura menjadi banyak tanda merah di sana-sini. Bagian tubuh tersensitif mereka saling bersentuhan. Buah dada Sakura tak luput dari sentuhan Sasuke. meraba, dan meremas-remas. Tidak hanya itu, mulut Sasuke juga bermain. Menghisap dan menggigit putting Sakura yang berwarna kecoklatan yang semakin lama semakin mengeras. Tak terasa, miss v Sakura menjadi basah.

Sasuke suka memainkan bagian dada. Kemudian permainan berlanjut ke bagian inti. Tangan Sasuke bertumpu di samping pinggang Sakura. Lalu kepunyaan Sasuke memasuki cinta terdalam Sakura. Pelan tapi pasti, ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya selama beberapa menit. Deru nafas memacu. Hingga akhirnya, sesuatu yang hangat mendesak akan keluar dari kepunyaan Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Sakura.

Setelah bercinta, Sakura langsung berpakaian. Begitu juga Sasuke. Sakura telah selesai dengan aktivitasnya. Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Sakura, membuat gadis itu kaget.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura. Jangan tinggalkan aku, berjanjilah!" pinta Sasuke seraya mengecup kening Sakura.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji!" gumam Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya…

Pagi ini semua siswa SMA Konoha terkejut melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersama. Orang yang sedang berjalan tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur gaje. Orang yang sedang makan tiba-tiba menjadi tersedak. Orang yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak tiba-tiba langsung berhenti. Banyak orang-orang yang pingsan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Para siswa perempuan teriak-teriak gaje karena Sasuke menggandeng Sakura. Para siswa laki-laki iri dan marah-marah gaje melihat Sakura digandeng oleh Sasuke.

Mereka benar-benar tercengang melihat Sakura dan Sasuke. Yang mereka tahu, Sakura adalah gadis yang benci dengan hal-hal yang kotor. Bertanya-tanya, Mengapa bisa ia bersama Sasuke?

Sasuke dan Sakura pun menjadi bingung mlihat kegajean yang terjadi. Tetapi mereka tidak ambil pusing dan langsung saja menuju ke dalam kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas…

Semua teman satu kelas Sasuke dan Sakura ikut menggoda. Ada yang bersiul, bahkan ada juga yang menggoda mereka dengan noraknya ditambah tampang yang amat sangat menyebalkan. Orang itu adalah Chouji.

"Cie… cie… prikitiw. Tumben kalian datang bersama, kalian jadian ya?"

"Diam kau gendut!" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Bukannya diam, Chouji dan teman-teman yang lain semakin menggoda. Sasuke dan Sakura blushing dan tidak tahan dengan ocehan teman-temannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas. Pergi ke tempat favorit Sasuke. Di atas gedung sekolah. Mereka duduk di ujung gedung.

"Sakura, aku boleh bertanya? Tapi kau jangan marah." Tanya Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tergantung pertanyaanmu, memangnya mau tanya apa?" Suasana yang romantis dan dramatis. Rambut yang melawan gravitasi.

"Kenapa kau benci dengan hal-hal yang kotor?"

"Aku benci kotor, karena waktu kecil aku pernah sakit gara-gara jajan di pinggir jalan. Sejak saat itu, aku sangat berhati-hati dan selalu menjaga kebersihan."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah roti dari dalam tasnya. Roti yang sudah benyek (?) lalu menawarkannya pada Sakura.

"Kau mau?" Sakura jijik melihat roti itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tetapi Sasuke memaksa ingin memberikan roti itu pada Sakura, dengan tujuan ingin merubah sikap sakura menjadi seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Dengan rayuan Sasuke berhasil membujuk Sakura dan memakan roti itu. Disuapi oleh Sasuke. Dengan mesranya mereka memakan roti itu secara bersama, dan saling menyuapi.

To be continue

A/N: Gomen ya, lemon di chap 1, kurang berkena *ditendang ampe segitiga bermuda*

Fic ini juga nekat di publish secara mendadak, karena aku sedang sibuk jadi terburu-buru. Sekali lagi aku meminta maaf atas kekurangan fic ini *digiles*

Akhir kata review please… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Warning: OOC selalu, AU, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame! ONCE AGAIN No Flame!

Hai... Chap 3 update nich! Chapter kali ini rate T aja. Gomen lama, semoga readers gak pada lupa ama fic ini*plak*

Aku mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang Ekskul Pencinta Alam. Di ekskul ini junior pada senpai, senpai pada sensei, junior pada sensei panggilannya Akang untuk laki-laki dan Teteh untuk perempuan(walopun gak dipake di fic aku sih) *kicked*

Di sekolah aku seperti itu, tapi mungkin di sekolah lain berbeda.

Happy Reading ^^

Miss Hygienist

By

Chima Chigoy Hatake

Sikap Sakura kini mulai berubah. Ia tidak lagi 'sebersih' dulu. Cintanya pada Sasuke yang rela membuatnya berubah.

Setelah puas Sakura dan Sasuke pergi dari tempat favoritnya itu. Dua insan tersebut berencana kembali ke ruang kelasnya. Di sepanjang jalan, Sakura dan Sasuke bercanda ria. Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura tertawa lepas, bahagia, dan juga nyaman.

Sesampainya di kelas. mereka hanya bertemu dengan bangku-bangku kosong yang tidak beraturan. Sampah kertas, permen karet, stik lollypop, berceceran di mana-mana. Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdroped melihat kekacauan di ruang kelas tercintanya.

Para penghuni kelas sudah pulang. Maklum saja, karena hari ini hari bebas. Tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Gadis itu menarik tangan kekasihnya dan berjalan setengah lari untuk segera enyah dari tempat yang super-duper-enggak-banget-itu.

"Sasuke, kita pergi saja dari sini. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya!" Sasuke menurut. Ia berjalan di belakang Sakura. Setelah berjalan agak jauh, Sasuke melihat teman ekskulnya sedang berkumpul di lapang basket. Seorang senior rambut duren sedang mengabsen para juniornya. Sasuke lupa bahwa hari ini jadwalnya kumpulan PA.

Kemudian Sasuke meminta izin pada Sakura untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman ekstrakulikulernya. Karena itu kewajiban Sasuke sebagai senpai.

"Sakura... Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Aku harus mengajar. Karena jika tidak, aku bisa dihukum oleh Kakashi sensei selaku pembina. Boleh 'kan?" pinta Sasuke dengan puppy eyes. Sakura berpikir sejenak. Lalu mengizinkan Sasuke untuk pergi.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi aku juga harus ikut denganmu, bagaimana?" pintanya manja. Sakura ingin tahu kegiatan yang digemari Sasuke selama ini, ia mengira akan menyaksikan sebuah pengalaman menarik.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, tanda persetujuan. Sebelum memulai aktivitasnya, Sasuke mengantar Sakura duduk manis di tempat yang teduh. Tepatnya di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku menjeputmu. Oke?" ujar Sasuke lalu mengusap rambut Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan, ditambah senyum manis. Sakura blushing dibuatnya.

"Oke deh, Sasuke-ku tersayang. Semangat!" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke kemudian pemuda emo itu membalas lambaian tangan Sakura dengan bonus kedipan mata. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Dobe, kau sendirian saja? Senior yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Sasuke santai. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Heh, Teme! kelihatannya bagaimana? Aku sendiri yang mengurus semuanya. Kau darimana saja sih? Mengapa terlambat? Apa kau lupa hari ini ada kumpulan ekskul?" Naruto melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan, membuat Sasuke bingung menjawab pertanyaan mana yang harus dijawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Teme! Apa kau tidak bisa menanyakannya satu persatu?" ketus Sasuke sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto tidak melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu.

"Ah. Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita langsung memulai kegiatannya saja, sebelum Kakashi Sensei datang dan marah." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Hn, terserah kau saja." Sasuke dan Naruto memanage para anggotanya yang berjumlah sepuluh orang. Dalam kegiatan Pencinta Alam, mereka harus melakukan pemanasan. Berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak lima kali putaran.

Saat Sasuke sedang memberi pengarahan, Kakashi memanggilnya ke ruang guru.

"Sasuke, hari ini kita mendaki gunung. Acara mendaki masal tingkat SMA, seantero Konoha," kata Kakashi. Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Apa? Mendaki sekarang? Kenapa mendadak?" Sasuke memikirkan Sakura yang sedang menunggunya.

"Ini tugas dari Tsunade-sama. Ia sengaja memilih aku dan kau, ia juga mengatakan kita pantas diandalkan." Kakashi meyakinkan Sasuke agar mau pergi bersamanya. Wajah Sasuke memancarkan ketidakyakinan. "Bagaimana? Apakah kau bersedia?" Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sakura. Karena bangga mendapat kepercayaan, akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui.

"Iya, aku mau. Tapi aku akan menemui Naruto sebentar," ucap Sasuke gundah.

"Ya, tapi jangan lama-lama, waktu kita hanya sebentar." Naruto hanya dijadikan alasan Sasuke. Yang ingin ditemuinya bukanlah Naruto, melainkan Sakura.

Sasuke mendatangi Sakura ke lapang basket. Namun Sakura tak ada di sana.

'Di mana Sakura? Mengapa tidak ada di sini?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mencari Sakura di lain tempat. Ia keliling di koridor sekolah tapi tak jua menemukannya. "Sakura kau di mana?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Sasuke, ayo kita berangkat sekarang," seru Kakashi di ujung sana. Dengan berat hati Sasuke pergi. Sakura muncul ketika Sasuke telah pergi. Sakura keluar dari toilet. Ia mulai jenuh menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Gadis pink itu akan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Menunggu Sasuke. Saat Sakura berjalan, seorang laki-laki memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hei kau! Mengapa masih di sini? Ayo cepat berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu." Sakura menoleh dan kebingungan.

"Siapa? Aku?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kau. Di sini hanya ada kau dan aku. Hh, mau coba-coba kabur ya?" tanyanya. Secara paksa, laki-laki itu menyeret Sakura untuk ikut dengannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau siapa? Berani-beraninya menyeretku seperti ini!"

"Aku pengganti akang Kakashi, panggil saja akang Yamato. Aku alumni."

Di sepanjang jalan Sakura memberontak. Laki-laki itu tidak melepaskan Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli! Awas kau ya! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Sasuke!" ancam Sakura. Yamato melepaskan Sakura.

"Sasuke? Aku tidak takut padanya, saat ini dia sedang mendaki gunung bersama Kakashi. Lagipula aku ini seniornya Sasuke," kata Yamato bangga. "Sekarang sesi makan-makan, kau harus mau!" Yamato menyeret Sakura lagi. Sakura membelalakan matanya, 'Sasuke mendaki gunung tanpa memberi tahuku? Sasuke, kau jahat!' batin Sakura kesal.

Yamato membawa Sakura ke tengah lapang, di sana para anggotanya sedang makan bersama dalam selembar daun pisang. Nasi, mie instan, saos, kecap, sambel kacang diaduk jadi satu oleh tangan.

"Akang Yamato!" seru Naruto. "Eh. Sakura, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke, tapi orang ini seenaknya membawaku kemari dan menyuruhku memakan-makanan yang menjijikan itu!" ucap Sakura dengan penuh amarah. Yamato berbisik pada Naruto.

"Lho bukannya gadis ini anggota PA juga ya?" Naruto ikut berbisik.

"Bukan, dia itu kekasihnya Sasuke. Satu angkatan dengan kami."

"Ehem..." Sakura berdehem ria. Yamato dan Naruto berhenti berbisik. "Naruto, apa benar Sasuke sedang pergi ke gunung?" tanyanya.

"Ahahaha... Itu benar, dia pergi selama dua hari dua malam," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Yamato angkat bicara.

"Gomen, aku tidak tahu. Sekarang kau boleh pergi," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ya lupakan saja," gumam Sakura dan pergi untuk pulang.

Kakashi dan Sasuke pulang dari gunung dengan selamat. Sasuke membawa sebuket bunga edelwis untuk Sakura. Bunga yang diambilnya dari gunung. Bunga edelwis terkenal sebagai bunga abadi. Bunga yang tidak akan pernah layu.

Sasuke menemui Sakura disaat pulang sekolah. Pemuda itu menyuruh Ino untuk menahan Sakura di ruang kelas supaya tidak pulang. Ino berpura-pura pergi ke toilet. Sakura menunggu Ino sendiri, hidupnya seperti tidak ada gairah tanpa Sasuke. Sebagai wujud rasa rindunya, Sakura makan jajanan kantin yang dibelinya sewaktu jam istirahat tadi. Sakura makan dengan tangan, tanpa alat bantu apapun (?). Ia juga tidak memakai pembersih tangan. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke datang menghampirinya, dengan dua tangan di balik punggung.

Sakura tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke. Sakura menoleh lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan posisi tangan di pinggang Sakura. Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu. Hanya untukmu!" ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terimalah," pinta Sasuke. Sakura menerimanya.

"Sasuke, aku..." belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Sst... Aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan. Tapi, izinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu yang akan kukatakan," tukas Sasuke. "Aku menyayangimu dan aku mempersembahkan bunga ini untukmu. Tapi, bagiku hanya ada satu bunga yang kusuka. Bunga yang paling indah dari yang terindah yaitu bunga Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Sasuke ingin membuat Sakura merasa menjadi wanita yang paling istimewa di dunia.

TBC

Adegan yang klise tapi entah kenapa aku suka XD

Thanks to: **P**rincess **S**yalala, **N**umpang **S**aran, **A**ya-na **R**ifa'i, **M**iss **U**chiwa **S**asuSaku, **P**utri **D**'**T**echnoLife, **L**i **C**hylee, **D**ara-**S**asusaku **S**hiketema **L**overs, **K**ira **D**esuke, **K**asumi **Y**umaeda-**G**othicLolita, **H**aruchi **N**igiyama, **4**nt4ka-**c**han, **A**zuka **K**anahara, **S**hirayuki **A**mane, **A**nata **S**akura, **P**eaphro, **C**oolBoy-**K**un, **C**yfz **H**aruno, **C**heZaHana-**c**han yang sudah mereview dan juga kepada silent readers aku ucapkan terima kasih.

Seperti biasa Chima minta, reviewnya please... 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Hygienist **

**By**

**Chima Chigoy Hatake**

**Disclaimer: Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: OOC selalu, AU, Gaje, LEMON, Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame! ONCE AGAIN No Flame!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Chapter 4**

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasuke menemui Sakura disaat pulang sekolah. Pemuda itu menyuruh Ino untuk menahan Sakura di ruang kelas supaya tidak pulang. Ino berpura-pura pergi ke toilet. Sakura menunggu Ino sendiri, hidupnya seperti tidak ada gairah tanpa Sasuke. Sebagai wujud rasa rindunya, Sakura makan jajanan kantin yang dibelinya sewaktu jam istirahat tadi. Sakura makan dengan tangan, tanpa alat bantu apapun (?). Ia juga tidak memakai pembersih tangan. Tidak seperti biasanya._

_Sasuke datang menghampirinya, dengan dua tangan di balik punggung._

_Sakura tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke._

_"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke. Sakura menoleh lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan posisi tangan di pinggang Sakura. Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura._

_"Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu. Hanya untukmu!" ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya._

_"Terimalah," pinta Sasuke. Sakura menerimanya._

_"Sasuke, aku..." belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura._

_"Sst... Aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan. Tapi, izinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu yang akan kukatakan," tukas Sasuke. "Aku menyayangimu dan aku mempersembahkan bunga ini untukmu. Tapi, bagiku hanya ada satu bunga yang kusuka. Bunga yang paling indah dari yang terindah yaitu bunga Sakura. Sakura Haruno."_

_Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Sasuke ingin membuat Sakura merasa menjadi wanita yang paling istimewa di dunia._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Mata yang berbinar, jantung yang berdegup kencang, melayang ke awang-awang. Pernahkah kalian rasakan hal itu? Saat ini, perasaan itulah yang sedang dirasakan gadis berambut pink. Tubuhnya yang mungil, sedang didekap hangat oleh sang kekasih. Bisikan yang lembut menghangatkan telinganya, rasa amarahnya telah sirna.

Hasratnya kian membara, ingin merasakan indahnya cinta.

"Sasuke..." Sakura memanggil dengan lirih. Jemarinya meraba-raba punggung sang Uchiha untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Ya, Sakura... Aku harap kau selalu seperti ini. Dekap aku lebih lama, dekap aku lebih hangat lagi!" pinta Sasuke seraya menciumi kening, pelipis, pipi, telinga, lalu mencapai leher milik Sakura.

"Aaah..." desah Sakura ketika lehernya diciumi secara beruntun. Kancing seragamnya dibuka oleh Sasuke, dari kancing bawah hingga kancing atas. Seragamnya dilempar entah ke mana.

Sasuke mengambil bunga edelwis dari tangan Sakura dan menaruhnya di meja kemudian ia membuka tank top putih yang dikenakan Sakura, terlihatlah 'kedua benda' bagian paling sensitif milik Sakura yang masih tertutupi. Sakura tersenyum malu dengan rona merah dipipinya. Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?" Sasuke meminta izin pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Sakura, dengan sengaja ia membuka bra dan membuka rok miliknya. Menyerahkan diri seutuhnya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke terbelalak melihat pemandangan indah yang dipertontonkan oleh Sakura.

"Sekarang giliran kau yang membuka pakaianmu!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke menurut, ditanggalkannya satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sakura blushing. Dengan sikap agresif, Sakura menindih Sasuke di atas meja.

Gadis itu mencumbu Sasuke. Dari bibir ke leher, dari leher ke dada bidang milik Sasuke. Sakura menghisap, menjilati, dan menggigit puting dada Sasuke.

"Aaaah..." desah Sasuke. Sakura mengeksplor tubuh Sasuke yang lainnya.

Masih dengan posisinya di meja, Sasuke hanya pasrah. Mengizinkan Sakura melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Sakura menatap menggoda pada Sasuke. Dipegangnya kejantanan Sasuke, dijilatinya secara perlahan-lahan, menghisap, kemudian digigit lembut oleh Sakura. Sasuke semakin mendesah.

"Aaaaah..." desahan Sasuke memacu adrenalin Sakura untuk berbuat lebih lama lagi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika mulut Sakura terus-menerus beraksi hingga Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya. Kejantanannya mengeluarkan cairan kental, membanjiri mulut Sakura.

"Mmph..." desah Sakura, ia menelan cairan tersebut. Sakura kembali menindih Sasuke. "Bagaimana? Apakah belum cukup?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Sudah cukup. Rupanya gadisku telah berubah menjadi semakin pintar," puji Sasuke. Ia mengambil sebuket bunga edelwis untuk membelai pipi, bibir, leher, juga kedua buah dada Sakura. Membuat Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Sakura segera beraksi. Ia memegang kejantanan Sasuke untuk dimasukkannya ke dalam kewanitaannya. Dengan mantap, Sakura menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas ke bawah. Kali ini Sasuke sebagai uke-nya(?). Pasrah dan pasrah.

"Ssshhh... Aaaahhh... Uhhh..." desah Sakura. Tak lupa, Sasuke juga mengeluarkan desahannya.

Sakura menuntun tangan Sasuke untuk meremas buah dadanya yang bergerak menantang, satu tangannya meremas sebelah buah dadanya sendiri. Sebelum mencapai kepuasan, Sakura tidak akan berhenti. Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mencapai klimaks. Dari kepunyaan masing-masing mengeluarkan cairan kental yang meresap ke dalamnya. Terasa hangat.

Sakura jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke, matanya sayu karena lelah.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke dengan sarkastik. Sakura tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan sarkastik dari Sasuke.

"Hahahaha... Aku sudah puas. Apa kau ingin melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin melakukannya! Aku yang meminta, kenapa kau yang melakukannya?" ketus Sasuke. Tanpa jawaban, Sakura hanya tertawa. Dengan sedikit rasa kesal, Sasuke bangkit dan melepas Sakura yang berada di atasnya.

"Eh! Apa kau akan melakukannya sekarang?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Sakura dibaringkan di atas meja tempat Sasuke berbaring tadi.

Ronde kedua dimulai. Berganti posisi, Sasuke kini menjadi seme-nya(?). Mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Menghisap, dan menggigit puting Sakura. Sakura sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendesah, maka ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke membuat kissmark tepat di atas buah dada Sakura. Setelah puas di bagian itu, Sasuke langsung memasuki bagian inti. Menusuk-nusuk kewanitaan Sakura hingga mencapai kepuasannya. Klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Konoha High School menjadi sejarah kisah cinta Sakura dan Sasuke. Di tempat itulah mereka sering melakukan hubungan intim yang tidak seharusnya.

Minggu-minggu telah berlalu dan tibalah saatnya Konoha High School melaksanakan Try Out pertama sebagai salah satu syarat untuk kelulusan anak kelas 3. Semuanya mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi tes. Pelajaran Matematika menjadi pelajaran pertama. Kebiasaan anak sekolah di saat tes adalah saling mencontek. Tetapi tidak untuk Sasuke begitu juga Sakura. Naruto selalu menjadi langganan mencontek pada Sasuke. Sasuke memang jorok, tetapi ia mempunyai prestasi yang membanggakan. Selesai mengerjakan tes, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto berkumpul di depan kelas.

"Teme, terima kasih ya. Berkat kau, aku bisa menjawab semua soalnya. Hehehe..." kata Naruto sambil cengengesan.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Heh, Dobe, lain kali jangan mencontek lagi. Kapan kau pintarnya?" gerutu Sasuke. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa, tapi untuk meyakinkan jawabanku, makanya aku melihat jawabanmu, Teme."

"Huh, alasan!" gumam Sasuke kesal.

Sakura mengusap dada Sasuke untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan kesal begitu. Kasihan Narutonya." Sakura membela Naruto.

"Tapi ini demi kebaikan si Dobe," timpal Sasuke.

Sakura tidak melanjutkan pembelaannya. Tiba-tiba Ino datang membawa makanan yang dibelinya di pinggir jalan depan sekolah.

"Hai, hai... Aku datang bawa rujak mangga. Kalian mau tidak?" seru Ino.

Sasuke dan Naruto menerima tawaran Ino mencicipi rujak mangga tersebut.

"Cih, asam sekali!" ujar Sasuke sambil memuntahkan rujak yang tadi dikunyahnya.

"Wuek, benar-benar asam!" Naruto ikut memuntahkan rujaknya karena rasanya memang sangat asam.

"Aku mau rujaknya!" seru Sakura. Kemudian ia mengambil satu potong buah mangga dengan tangannya.

"Mmm, segar sekali rujaknya! Asam-asam gimana gitu...!" ucap Sakura disertai acungan jempolnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto sweatdropped melihat Sakura yang amat sangat bersemangat melahap rujak mangga. Sementara Ino hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Ih, apanya yang segar? Asam begitu. Apa enaknya?" Sasuke berdecih.

Sakura hanya menyeringai kecil. Ino angkat bicara.

"Sakura lagi ngidam kali. Makanya dia suka rujak ini. Hahaha..."

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia tak melanjutkan acara makannya. Sasuke khawatir melihat wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba pucat. Ino ikut khawatir.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Kamu sakit perut gara-gara rujaknya terlalu asam ya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura dengan refleks menjawab, "Ah, iya. Aku sedikit sakit perut. Sasuke, bisa antar aku ke toilet sebentar?"

Ino dan Naruto sweatdropped mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Hei, masa Sasuke mengantarmu ke toilet? Bisa-bisa dia keenakan melihat 'pemandangan' di sana," kata Naruto sambil cengar-cengir.

"Dasar pervert," gumam Ino.

Sementara itu, Sakura langsung menarik Sasuke untuk bicara berdua di sebuah tempat yang sepi.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku ke sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tiba-tiba aku kepikiran dengan perkataan Ino tadi," ujar Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku sudah telat datang bulan selama satu bulan... Jangan-jangan apa yang dikatakan Ino benar. Kurasa... aku hamil."

TBC

A/N: Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi review maupun memberi masukan-masukan yang berguna. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi. Tapi karena aku masih author baru, gomen kalo misalnya alurnya kecepetan, chara-nya terlalu OOC, typo, dan lain-lain. Aku harap kalian mau mengerti kalau aku masih belajar. :)

Chima mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena respon yang positif dari kalian.

Review please? ^^


End file.
